With an increasing reliance on extensive and sophisticated electronic equipment (e.g., computers, data centers, and telecommunication equipment), properly distributing electric power and providing electric power with minimal interruptions have become increasingly important. A power distribution unit (PDU) is often used to distribute electric power to a range of electronic equipment. An uninterruptible power supply (UPS) is often used to provide backup power almost instantaneously when a main power source fails. Although these existing devices each serve a purpose for properly powering electronic equipment, interaction between these devices may present problems when they are used together. In particular, powering on a PDU may cause large inrush currents, which may damage a UPS when the UPS is operational and exposed to the inrush current. Damage to the UPS may result in significant downtime and repair costs.